


The Aftermath

by Articray200



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Custom iteration of Kled, Gen, Same for Draven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Articray200/pseuds/Articray200
Summary: Once a Noxian, always a Noxian.





	The Aftermath

Kled laid against a man-made mound of dirt on the battlefield. Skaarl had run off once again, and the wounds the yordle had were starting to take a toll on him. A storm had passed over the war-worn ground, and the rain had Kled’s fur soaked. That, combined with the blood staining his face, made him look like something that crawled out of a graveyard. He exhaled and faced the sky, the rain only getting worse. It was hard enough to see let alone shoot a gun. He could’ve sworn he took out the arm of one of his allies. The piercing scream that came from that man was what scared off Skaarl.

Damn cowardly lizard… Wait, is she coming back? He could swear he heard a screech of her arrival.

Powerful, aggressive…

Draven landed behind the mound next to Kled, face-planting. One of his axes chopped the very tip of his hair off, causing a yelp of fear. Kled’s face fell deadpan, absolutely unimpressed.

Frightened… pathetic…

Draven had been the second to volunteer to fight against a small army of malformed beings. They resembled insects and were tinted violet. A man by the name of Kassadin spoke of them as ‘Voidlings’, and that was the name Draven had used for them. He was thrown right out of the battle by one particularly strong voidling and was still suffering from the shock of the landing.

“Eugh… F-Fuck.” Draven pulled himself up to sit against the mound. “This ain’t going well…”

“That’s ‘cuz you got no idea what the hell yer doin’,” Kled replied, curtly. “You ever  _ really _ been out there in a war?”

“‘Course I have!” Draven looked offended. “I’m just as Noxian as you.”

“Yer no Noxian I’ve ever seen. Anytime we go someplace, you’re always tryin’ to grab some sorta crowd.” Kled squinted. “We got other shit t’do. Y’know, like… GETTIN’ THESE BASTARDS OFF MY PROPERTY!”

“Listen, this world ain’t only yours.” Draven glared. “Sure, you can have the land from here to the edge of  _ actual civilization, _ but beyond that, you’re nothing.”

“WHAT?”

Kled jumped to his feet, returning the glare he was given. The water that had pooled on his hat and clothing poured onto the ground. His hands balled into fists, shaking.

“You heard me! What have you got besides a gun, a lizard, an an axe!?”

“I’m a bonafide Admiral Sergeant Lieutenant!”

“That isn’t even a fucking title! You’re an idiot!” Draven threw his hands to the air. “You only think about what fucking bothers  _ you _ . The world isn’t called ‘Kled’. It’s called Runeterra, and you’re just another guy living on it! Why am I even on the same side as you?! It’s not like sticking with you is gonna do any good for me.”

“Oh so it’s  _ me _ , HUH?” Kled folded his arms. “I can’t count on ya to cover my backside, not even for something as small as a lie. If a woman were hittin’ on ya, you’d just  _ sing. _ All yer good for is bein’ a trophy. You run off when I need ya the most!”

_ “You mean like that fucking lizard?” _

Kled went silent, and he removed his hat, letting it hang from his hand by his side. He pursed his lips, closing his eyes. After a while of thinking, he opened them, facing Draven with animosity.

“Least Skaarl always comes back. That’s something y’could learn from her, dick.”

Draven’s glare slowly faded, and Kled continued talking. “What did you do when yer brother went to defend Noxus against the Voidlings? You ran. Where are you now?”

Draven didn’t have a response to that. Kled had him stumped.

“A Noxian that runs out of fear ain’t cut out for fightin’. It’s not my right to judge yer life or nothin’, but don’t go around bein’ somebody yer not.” Kled sneered. “But I guess it’s too late for that, huh? Everyone just  _ loves _ ya.”

“Draven. So great, so fuckin’ great. I wonder what they’d say if they knew y’were a fucking coward.”

“I’M NOT A COWARD YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

Draven’s second axe came hurtling to the ground right between the two. The executioner shrieked and scrambled against the mound, shaking. Kled raised his eyebrows about half an inch. He slowly shook his head.

“How are you two even related?”

That stung in more ways than Draven would like to admit. He was glad it was raining. Kled would have been able to see the tears he was shedding otherwise. Still, the yordle was a lot more perceptive than he looked. Draven wished Kled hadn’t put off that mushroom juice. As Draven sat against the mound again and hung his head, a small hand rested on his shoulder.

“Look… I know I’m a  _ p-pathetic _ guy.” Draven found the word hard to say. “I know this was a mistake and that I should probably be at home eating more fried dough ‘cuz that’s all that’d be relaxing right now, but I’m here.”

Kled’s ears twitched at the response.

“I’m a guy with two axes, a fourth of the courage you have, and a massive ego. I’m a guy without a crowd, without an identity and I’m probably gonna die sometime soon.”

Draven took a deep breath and imagined a time when he’d finally perfected his aim. An axe hit the bullseye on a large target. His brother, Darius, rested a hand on his head. The scar on his eye made him seem a lot more grand than he actually was in the evening light.

“I’m a guy with a brother that’s probably dead and absolutely no family if he is… but the reason I’m out here is because of Darius.” Draven faced Kled. “I’d  _ like _ to think he’d be proud of me actually standing for something bigger than myself for once…”

He sat there in silence for a while. “Fuck, that sounded so-”

“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it. I hear ya.” Kled tilted his head. “Say, we got a battle to get back to. If we don’t die, I’ll treat ya to something.”

“Fried dough?” Draven snapped to attention, grabbing his axes. “Funnel cake? Churro?  _ A funnel cake?” _

What looked like a deformed beetle hopped over the side of the mound. Its wings carried it into the sky. Venom from Cassiopeia sent it spiraling to the ground, dazed. Another creature batted her off to the side, sending her crashing into the dirt. A red-haired woman launched at the beast in retaliation. Draven squeezed the water out of his hair. Kled grabbed his gun and axe.

The yordle cackled. “You can decide later!”

As he placed his hat on his head again, a grin spread across his face. He cocked his gun. Draven began spinning the axe in his left hand.

“For Runeterra!” they both shouted.


End file.
